Euphemia
by snakeboy33
Summary: Euphemia was driven away from her home long ago, and struck with amnesia.  Now, she meets Suzaku, and she embarks on a journey to the past.  Based on the movie Anastasia by 20th Century FOX.  Suzaku x Euphie
1. Prologue

Rebellion

**Author's Note: This is sort of something that's been bugging me, so I decided to just give it a shot. Here is the cast:**

**Anastasia: Euphie (Nunnally was my first choice, but I thought that Euphie suited the role better)**

**Dimitri: Suzaku (if I gave Euphie the role of Anastasia, then Suzaku would have to take this role)**

**Vladimir: Gino (for lack of a better guy)**

**Dowager Empress: Marianne (again for lack of a better person)**

**Rasputin: Zero (just came to mind)**

**Bartok: no particular person plays Bartok**

**Minions: the Black Knights**

**Nunnally does exist in this universe, but she plays no role, but Lelouch does (in a sense) as Zero.**

_**Italics mean it is being told in flashback, like the opening scene.**_** Non-italics means otherwise.**

A small music box played an enchanting tune, and after it stopped, two hands picked it up, and put in a box.

_Once upon a time, we lived a beautiful, magnificent world of luxury, class, and all sorts of enchantments. _A woman with long black hair and a blue gown was helped into a private limousine._ The year was 2010, in the Tokyo Settlement of the Holy Britannian Empire. I was one of the Imperial Consorts of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the grand empire._

The limo stopped in front of a massive palace, and the woman was helped out. It was Marianne vi Britannia. She smiled as she walked into the palace, past the guards. Inside, nobility, princes, and princesses were dancing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Marianne took up a seat at the head. She waved at a young girl with pink hair, who was standing next to a young woman with purple hair.

_It was the anniversary of the time in which Emperor Ewoyn had founded our mighty empire, and brought Britannia back to its feet, after a crushing defeat at Napoleon's hands._ _We were visiting the Tokyo Settlement, as a way of pronouncing our victory over them. And my favorite stepdaughter, whom I loved like my own, was dear Euphemia. _The girl laughed, and ran up to Marianne.

"Mother Marianne!" she said happily. Behind the throne, a young Japanese boy with brown hair watched.

_I was going to give a gift, for both of us to remember each other forever._ Another dragged the boy away.

"You're an Eleven, meaning you don't belong here Suzaku!" he snapped.

Marianne picked up a key.

"Watch," she said, as Euphie did. She then inserted in into the music box. A familiar tune to Euphie played.

"That's the lullaby you used to sing to me!" she said happily.

"Before you go to sleep, you can listen to it," Marianne said with a smile. Euphie beamed happily. Marianne held up the key.

"Look at this," she said," Read the words." Euphie took a close look at them.

"'Both of us in Pendragon'," she read, she then gasped," Really?" Marianne nodded with a sweet smile.

"Mother Marianne!" Euphie said as she threw her arms around her stepmother. Marianne laughed and hugged her back.

Charles zi Britannia, stood at the highest point, smiling at the sight of his family. Cassius le Britannia, was showing his baby sister, Carline, some tops.

"So you spin it like this," he explained. He twisted the top.

"Wow!" Carline said.

Edward di Britannia was reading and Charlotte, his sister, was reading over his shoulder.

The twins, Castor and Pollux rui Britannia, were arguing, but it seemed more innocence than anger.

Odysseus eu Britannia was having a friendly conversation with Guinevere su Britannia.

Schniezel el Britannia was showing the younger Clovis la Britannia some chess moves, and Cornelia li Britannia, Euphie's older sister, was just watching Euphie with a smile.

_But we would never be in Pendragon together. For __**he**__ had other plans._ The doors burst open, and the lights suddenly went off. People gasped, as a tall figure walked in. He was in a black helmet that resembled a king chess piece, and a black get up with a black cape. His entire body, except his feet were hidden by that cape.

_It was... Zero! We thought he was an ally, but he was never one. He was ruthless, sinister, and harbored a deep loathing for the Royal Family._

Cassius pulled Carline close. Pollux and Castor suddenly ceased their argument. Edward dropped his book, and both he and his sister looked up. Schniezel straightened as Clovis shifted behind him. Odysseus and Guinevere both stared. Cornelia moved up to Euphie, who moved close to Marianne, who held her.

Charles stood up with a hard face. He strode down to face Zero.

"You were told never to return!" he said in his commanding voice, but it had no impact on Zero.

"But, your Majesty, I am your consultant," Zero said, as one arm with a black glove emerged from the cape.

"Don't make me laugh!" Charles snapped," You never held respect for me! Get out of my sight!" Zero clenched his fists beneath his cape.

"You think you can exile me, the great Zero!" Zero hissed," But no, I will be the one exiling you, with my powers!" The Royal Family gasped, but Charles held his straight face.

"What powers?" he growled. This only made Zero even madder.

"I swear on the blood of my own veins, I promise that by the end of the month after the next, all of your family will be dead!" he said, waving his arm in a dramatic fashion, all without disturbing his cape," And I will not be satisfied, until every member of the Royal Family, is dead!" As he said "dead" he flailed his arms, sending his cape flying behind him.

"Arrest him!" Charles roared. Guards charged at Zero, but Zero through a smoke bomb at the ground, allowing for him to flee.

_Finally being swallowed by his rage, Zero summoned all of his followers for his vengenace. _Zero on a platform was surrounded by an assortment of people. In the front, was a teenage girl with short red hair, a Japanese man with a scowl on his face and brown hair, a Japanese woman with short ashen color hair, a Japanese man with spiky red hair, a Japanese man with curly black hair, a Japanese girl with long black hair and a kimono, a young Chinese girl with white hair, a Chinese man with long black hair, a Chinese women with her hair in loops, a Britannia man with blonde hair, and a Indian woman with a pipe. Many others were in ranks.

_Zero made a contract with wicked forces, for the strength to destroy the Royal Family. _Zero seemed to be speaking to a glowing red amulet, shaped like an origami crane.

"Does he know what he's doing?" Tamaki asked the guy standing next to him, Ohgi.

"I hope so," he answered.

"I mean, he's talking to a piece of jewelry."

"I'm sure Master Zero has this all in plan!" Kaguya said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the amulet hovered in the air, as a slot appeared over Zero's eye. The amulet shot out red light, and it seemed to absorb into his eye.

"Zero!" Kallen cried, as she braced to help.

"Stay back!" Zero yelled. The amulet seemed to turn into light itself, and it all was absorbed into Zero's eye. Suddenly, Zero's pupil turned into that same symbol. Zero laughed evilly.

"Yes!" he said, he then turned to his servants, and roared," The time is now! The Royal Family with wither away into nothing!" Everyone rose their fists and cried their battle sounds.

_Zero conjured up an entire military force to destroy our family_. People were beating on the walls, before a massive red Knightmare, piloted by Kallen, and called the Guren, held up its arm, and blew the entire gate down.

"Forward!" Zero roared, as he lead the charge.

"You heard him!" Kallen said, as everyone charged after him.

The Royal Family members were desperately trying to escape. Euphie was being guided by Marianne.

"Keep up, Euphemia!" Marianne said frantically. Euphie then realized something.

"My music box!" she said as she ran back to her room.

"Euphemia!" Marianne said as she ran after her. Euphie burst into her room, and grabbed it.

"Come on!" Marianne said, grabbing Euphie's arm.

"This way!" Suzaku said, showing them a secret exit," This leads to the roof, you can escape from there!" The two Britannians slipped in. The Black Knights then burst into the room. Suzaku grabbed a vase and through it. Tamaki knocked him on the head, knocking Suzaku unconscious.

"Traitor," he grumbled.

"Hurry!" Marianne said, as she led Euphie up. The burst onto the roof.

"There!" Kallen said, seeing them from the Guren. She fired the Radiant Wave Surge, and it caused a chunk of the side of the complex to explode. When the dust faded, it looked like an arch on its side, making the hanging part unstable. Euphie and Marianne were knocked back.

Zero suddenly appeared, snickering evilly.

"Zero!" Marianne gasped. Euphie screamed, and tried to run, but she was knocked back by Xianglin, as she and the other Black Knights emerged. Kaguya and Tianzi were there too, just to watch. The Shen Hu, Guren, Zangetsu, and several Gekka's appeared behind Zero.

"Euphemia!" Marianne cried, but she was trapped in the Guren's claws like a cage.

"I don't think so!" Kallen said as her cockpit opened," This I've got to see!"

"Me too!" Chiba agreed, as her Gekka opened. The Shen Hu and Zangetsu opened up as well.

Zero picked up Euphie by the throat.

"Please let me go!" she cried, with tears streaming.

"If you insist," Zero said, as he threw her near the edge.

"Euphemia!" Marianne wailed. Zero approached the girl, and circled her. When Euphie tried to stand up, Zero pinned her to the ground with his foot. He held up a gun to Euphie.

"You will never escape me girl!" Zero said as he cocked the gun.

"No!" Marianne cried, as Euphie watched in horror.

"Do it Zero!" Ohgi said.

"With pleasure!" Zero said, as he got ready to fire. Suddenly, there was the sound of rocks cracking. Everyone turned.

The rocks were giving away, right under Zero and Euphie. Zero, caught off guard, shifted feet, allowing Euphie to get up and run.

"No!" Zero said, as he ran after her," Do nothing, she's mine!" The rock finally began to crumble beneath the two's feet. Euphie had to jump as the rock finally gave away.

"Help!" Zero cried, as he made the jump as well.

"Zero!" Kallen cried, as she jumped out, and ran for Zero.

"Get him!" Xingke ordered, as he jumped out. All the Black Knights ignored Euphie and Marianne as they ran away, each of them, including Kaguya and Tianzi ran for Zero. Zero landed on the edge, but his foot slipped, and began to fall back.

"Noo!" Kallen cried, as she reached for Zero's hand, and grabbed at it. The fingers brushed, but not enough.

"Zero!" Todoh cried.

Zero finally fell away from the palace heights.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried, as he fell away to his death.

"This is not good," Tamaki said, as the rest of the Black Knights looked on it terror.

At a dock, Marianne dragged Euphie.

"Keep up!" she said. Suddenly, Euphie tripped, as Marianne was pulled on board.

"Mother Marianne!" Euphie cried as she got up and ran after the boat.

"Euphemia!" Marianne cried, as Euphie grabbed at her hand, but tripped and fell unconscious.

"Euphemia!" The cry echoed away into the night.

_That night was never forgotten, with the entire Royal Family either dead, or exiled, never to return. Britannia was placed under the rule of the Charles' brother for the time, but the once great nation shriveled away. And I never saw my dear Euphemia, who was as much a daughter to me as my own, ever again._


	2. Rumor in Tokyo

Rumor in Tokyo

Ten years past since that fateful day, and the entire Royal Family was declared dead, or at least stripped of their title. Reports said that Prince William was now an employee at a sports mart, Princess Catherine was now a hair stylist, and Prince Cassius and Princess Carline both now formed their own restaurant. In the mean time, Charles, who was publicly executed, left the throne absent until his brother, who was presumed dead as well, took the throne. However, the country was in tatters. The Japanese people had done everything in their power to take their vengeance on the Britannian people. Britannians who were left in Japan were abused, and discriminated. In the homeland, their was crime and corruption, since no one trusted the young looking emperor. Besides, he was only the steward in a sense, since Britannian law dictated that only a child of the emperor could truly became the emperor or empress.

Because of that, the country was weak, and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before other countries began to eat away at it.

However, rumors were spreading around in the Tokyo among the Britannian people, of one princess still be alive, and still technically holding her claim to the throne.

In the nearest factory people were singing.

_Tokyo is gloomy._

_Tokyo is bleak._

One Britannian worked in a kitchen, and was forced to work the fridge.

_My underwear got frozen standing here all week._

People began to file across to get some newspaper.

_For since the rebellion, or lives have been so gray._

_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day._

_Hey!_

People filed out into the main center. It was a summer day, and everything was green.

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Tokyo!_

One tall teenager, with blonde hair and a braid went through the crowd. As he shifted around, he grabbed a banana off a cart, and flicked a few bills at the vendor. His name was Gino, he was formerly a noble, but he and his family lost their position.

_Have you heard? _

_What they're saying on the street?_

Gino and some others leaned into a newspaper kiosk.

_Although the emperor did not survive, one daughter may be still alive!_

Some people gasped at that thought, before swinging around.

_The Princess Euphemia!_

However, a Japanese soldier glared at them

_And please do not repeat!_

As Gino managed to slither through the crowd through the crowd, the people continued singing.

_Its a rumor, a legend, a mystery!_

_Something whispered n an alleyway, or through a crack!_

_Its a rumor that's part of, our history!_

Gino ran up to an old abandoned theater, and whispered a password. One woman who was selling trinkets, was handing out models of the young Princess Euphemia.

_They say her royal stepmother will pay a royal sum,_

_To someone who can bring the princess back!_

As Gino went through, a Japanese boy, cleared his throat, taking his attention.

"Gino!" he hissed.

"Suzaku!" Gino said. The two whispered to each other briefly, before moving off.

Suzaku went past a vendor selling some paintings.

_Ten dollars for this painting, its Britannia, I swear!_

Gino walked past a vendor selling some clothes.

_Carefully sown pajamas by the pair!_

Both of them walked past one more vendor.

_I got these from the palace, its lined with real fur,_

_It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her!_

Gino and Suzaku entered their hideout.

"Well Suzaku, I got that theater we needed!" Gino informed.

"Perfect!" Suzaku said," We've got everything we need, except for the girl!" He lead the way up the stairs.

"Just think about it Gino!" Suzaku continued," No more discrimination, and no more scraping for money! We'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me, and one for Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku then began singing.

_Its the rumor, the legend, the mystery!_

_Its the Princess Euphemia who will help us fly!_

_You and I friend, will go down, in history!_

Suzaku gathered some goods up.

_We'll find a girl to play the part, and teach her what to say!_

_Dress her up, and take her to Pendragon!_

_Imagine the reward her dear old grandmama will pay!_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

_We'll be rich!_

Gino then jumped in.

_We'll be rich!_

Suzaku continued.

_We'll be out!_

And then Gino did.

_We'll be out!_

Then the two sang together.

_And Tokyo will have more to talk about!_

The duo slid down to ground level, as the people continued singing and dancing around.

_Sh!_

_Have you heard, there's a rumor in Tokyo! _

_Sh!_

_Have you heard, what they're saying on the street!_

People then began babbling to each other.

_Hey!_

They continued babbling.

_Hey!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Tokyo! _

_Have you heard?_

_Just what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery!_

Suzaku and Gino hopped onto a bus.

_The biggest con in history!_

The people then loudly cried.

_The Princess Euphemia!_

_A lie or…._

_Who knows?_

_Sh!_


	3. Journey to the Past

Journey to the Past

At an orphanage, the kids were saying goodbye to one of the most beloved members. The head, an old, fat, Japanese woman was pushing her out.

"Just walk down the road till you reach the fork, then go left!" she said, anxious to get the teen out," I got you a job in a restaurant!" However, the teen was not paying attention.

"Bye!" she said. She then sighed, as she took off her cap, to let her hair out. Her hair was long, and the color of bubble gum. She had clear blue eyes, and pink lips. She wore orange pants, and a white shirt. Her name was Euphie, though she was once known as Princess Euphemia. However, amnesia sneaked up on her, and she had no memory of her past. She looked at the orphanage owner.

"Yes, Ms. Kaname?" she asked politely. The lady pulled Euphie by her collar.

"You and all you other Brit friends have been a big pain since you first showed up!" she grumbled," You were acting like one of those stupid Britannian royalists, instead of the worthless no name you are! For the past ten years I have…"

"Given me food, given me clothes, and given me a roof over my head," Euphie finished for her," I remember." Ms. Kaname glared.

"I find it hard to believe that you can remember all that, while you can't remember your own name! In fact, you don't even have a clue as to who you are!"

"Actually I do!" Euphie corrected, as she held up an amulet, which read _The two of us, in Pendragon_.

"Oh yeah?" Ms. Kaname sneered," You want to go to Pendragon, in that cesspool of a country called Britannia, so that you can find your family." She then pushed Euphie onto the street.

"Its time you learned your place in this world girl!" she snapped," With that said, be grateful!" Ms. Kaname then stomped away.

Euphie glared, before walking away.

"Yeah lady, I'll be grateful," she grumbled," The more distance put in between you and myself, the more grateful I'll be." She stopped at the crossroad, as she put her hat back on.

"Go left," she muttered," That's what she said." Euphie then frowned.

"If I go left, I'll be Euphie the orphan for the rest of my life," she sighed, she then turned right, which lead to Tokyo," But if I go right…." Euphie stopped.

"I must be out of my mind," she said," Look at me, how could I go to Pendragon? She sat down at the sign.

"What I need is some kind of a signal, some kind of a direction," Euphie said to herself. As if on cue, a cat with dark fur scurried over to her. He then grabbed Euphie hat from her head, and seemed to wear it.

"Hey!" Euphie cried, as the cat ran around," Give that back!" She got up, and chased the cat, down the path that lead to Tokyo. She then managed to grab it when the cat finally stopped.

"I don't have time to mess around," Euphie said," I'm waiting for a signal." The cat meowed, and monitored for Euphie to follow it.

"A cat wants me to go to Tokyo?" Euphie asked, arching an eyebrow, before remembering the sign she asked for," I suppose this will have to suffice." Euphie then paused, as she looked down the road. She then began to sing.

_Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't desert me._

_Don't turn back, now that we're here._

Euphie then took her fist step, though she was nervous.

_People always say, life is full of choices,_

_No one ever mentions, fear._

She then continued walking.

_Oh how the world can seem so vast,_

_On a journey, to the past!_

She then continued walking, with the cat by her side. A car zoomed past the two. Euphie then continued singing.

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams, just can't be wrong._

The cat then meowed, and Euphie picked him up, as she stroked it.

_Arms will open wide,_

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home, where I belong!_

She put the cat down. Euphie then gestured for him to follow her.

_Well starting now, I'm learning fast!_

_On this journey to the past!_

She came down to a small country house, where young children and their parents came out. The children were fascinated by the cat.

Later, Euphie left, she continued singing as she waved goodbye. The cat followed after her.

_Heart, love, family_

_There was once a time I must have had it too._

_Heart, love, family,_

_I will never be complete until I find you. _

Euphie then picked up the cat, and continued walking.

_One step at a time, _

_One hope then another,_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

_Back to who I was,_

_On to find my future,_

_Things my heart just need to know!_

She let the cat go, as she skipped and danced around.

_Yes!_

_Let this be a sign!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past!_

The city of Tokyo appeared over a hill, and Euphie spread her arms, as she sang the last note of her song.

_And bring me home,_

_At laaaaaaaast!_


	4. Suzaku and Euphie

Suzaku and Euphie

Euphie got in line for a plane ticket, with the cat, whom she named Arthur, in her arms. The desk official was Japanese, as was the person in front of her.

"And have a great trip," the official said politely with a smile. Euphie came up, and the man scowled.

"What do you want Brit?" the man growled.

"One ticket to Pendragon City please," Euphie requested.

"Let me see your ID," the man demanded.

"But the person in front of me didn't need an ID," Euphie acknowledged.

"No ID, no ticket!" the man yelled, before slamming the window shut. Euphie sighed, before an elderly woman tapped her shoulder.

"Go see Suzaku," she whispered," He's the only nice Japanese guy in the entire city."

"Where is he?" Euphie asked.

"Go to the old Britannian villa that used to belong to the emperor," the lady said," But I wasn't the one who told you that."

"Thanks!" Euphie said as she ran off.

At the old theater that Suzaku and Gino were using, the two friends were beginning to lose hope. The latest "Euphemia" was fat and ugly.

"Thank you!" Suzaku said as she scratched another name off. Gino had fallen asleep. The next one was the exact opposite, except for the "ugly" part.

"Stepmother, its me, Euphemia!" the lady said in an abnormally deep, raspy voice.

Suzaku rubbed his temples.

Later, the two left.

"And that was the last of them!" Gino moaned, as he flipped through papers," Face it! We'll never find the girl to act as Princess Euphemia!"

"Chill Gino!" Suzaku urged," We'll find her, I just know it!" He then pulled out the same music box that Marianne had given to Euphemia.

"All the empress needs to see is this music box, and bingo!" he continued. Euphie then walked right past them, without either of them knowing it.

"Excuse me!" she said to a man," Do you know how to get to the old Britannian palace?"

Some time afterwards, she arrived at the villa. It was large, and had all the comforts for royalty. Euphie poked around, and managed to open the tightly shut door. Arthur followed her in.

"Did you just hear that?" Suzaku asked. He and Gino were hanging around the palace.

"Hear what?" Gino asked. Suzaku, suspicious, got up, and walked around.

Euphie wandered around the villa, with the cat on her heels.

"Hello?" she called. The girl looked around in awe at everything.

She walked into one room, and poked around the artifacts.

Arthur meowed, and Euphie went over to where he was. There was a vase with playing lions.

"This place…," she muttered," Its so strange, and yet, so familiar." With that, she began singing.

_Playing cats,_

_Dancing bears._

_Things I almost remember._

She then walked into the main hall.

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon, a December!_

She looked at a large portrait, of the emperor, and some of his children. A caption read, _Painted by Clovis la Britannia_.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance, through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gratefully, across my memories._

Euphie spun around, and images of people in beautiful imperial clothes danced into view.

Euphie walked down the stairs to the dance floor, and most of them bowed to her, in a respectful fashion. Arthur watched the whole thing. As Euphie danced around merrily, she continued singing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_Horses prance through a silver storm!_

Maids surrounded Euphie.

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories! _

Euphie was then bathed in golden light, and a beautiful, pink and white dress appeared on her. She then continued dancing.

_Far away,_

_Long ago!_

_Glowing dims,_

_And ember!_

The emperor himself seemed to appear as he approached Euphie.

_Things my heart needs to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember!_

The emperor appeared, and nodded to Euphie. Euphie curtseyed.

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once upon, a December!'_

The image then faded, and Euphie was alone in the hall again.

"Hey you!" Suzaku suddenly yelled," What are you doing in here?" Euphie gasped, got up, and moved away. Suzaku then ran after her, with Gino following.

Euphie stopped by the portrait, next to the image of her when she was a child.

"Alright!" Suzaku said," Now how did you even get in here?" However, he looked up, and saw the resemblance between the portrait, and Euphie.

"Look," Euphie said," I need an ID, and someone told me you are the one to go to! You are Suzaku right?"

Suzaku didn't answer.

"Gino, look!" Suzaku said pointing, as the blonde caught up. Gino looked up, and saw the same thing.

"Oh yeah!" he noticed.

"What's your name?" Suzaku asked.

"Euphie," the girl answered," And like I said, I need an ID." Suzaku then circled her.

"And you are doing this, why?" Euphie asked, with a glare.

"So, Euphie," Suzaku said, pronouncing the name with a long "i".

"Euphie!" Euphie corrected.

"Yeah," Suzaku said," You look a lot like the portrait!"

"I don't care," Euphie said," Like I said, I need…"

"An ID?" Suzaku said, before pausing to think," I'd love to help, but I'm booked right now!"

"What are you…." Gino began, before Suzaku stepped on his foot," Oh yeah, we are going to Pendragon!"

"Well so am I!" Euphie said.

"Well, we have three tickets, but one is for Euphemia li Britannia!" Suzaku said.

"You see, we are going to unite her with Empress Marianne!" Gino said," And with that, reinstate her as the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"You do bear a close resemblance to the girl!" Suzaku pointed out.

"You have the clear blue eyes of Ophelia li Britannia!" Gino said.

"Back up!" Euphie said, as she puts both men aside," You think I'm Empress Euphemia?"

"You have all the right attributes!" Suzaku said. Euphie rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

"I had a feeling you weren't sane, but now I'm 1000% sure of it," she said sarcastically.

"Think about it!" Suzaku said as he grabbed her arm," You have no memory of your past!"

"No one knows what happened to her Majesty," Gino continued.

"You want to find someone in Pendragon…," Suzaku said.

"That is where Marianne vi Britannia is," Gino finished.

"Add them all together," Suzaku said," And think about it."

Euphie sighed.

"Well, I suppose everyone does dream that they are royalty," Euphie sighed.

"Yeah, well we'd love to help you!" Suzaku," But the third ticket is for the Empress." He then lead Gino away.

"But what about the plan?" Gino asked.

"Just bare with me," Suzaku hissed.

Euphie touched the portrait, as Arthur jumped onto the table under it.

"And like so…," Suzaku said with a gesture.

"Suzaku!" Euphie called, as she ran after him.

"What?"

"If I don't have any memories, then maybe I am a princess, or an empress, or whatever?" Euphie asked," And if I'm not Euphemia, then Marianne will no right away, and it will be an easy mistake!"

"Perfect!" Gino said, as he slung an arm around Euphie's shoulders," Now we, we have the entire thing in our hands."

"Deal?" Suzaku asked.

"Deal!" Euphie answered as they shook hands.

"Presenting her Imperial Majesty, 99th Empress Euphemia li Britannia!" Suzaku announced.

Unknown to them, a camera was watching.


	5. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night

Since Zero's death, the Black Knights had retreated, and were literally in tatters, with almost no remaining power, though they still had most of their old forces. Some of them tried to rise for the occasion, but failed. These days, they were stationed a small, manmade island near the Chinese Federation. Zero's amulet was found, with the energy back into it. The Black Knights kept it with them.

They were keeping an eye on the Britannian complex, to see if anything of interest came on.

The key members had watched Euphie and Suzaku's interaction.

"He's kidding right?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course he is," Kallen answered," Euphemia is dead. All the members of the Royal Family are either powerless, or dead." No one noticed the amulet starting to pulsate with red energy.

"We have to make sure, for Master Zero's sake," Kaguya agreed.

"Come one," Ohgi said," All the members have to be dead, isn't that just logic."

Xingke noticed something and looked over his shoulder.

"Impossible," he murmured.

"What?" Todoh asked. Everyone turned, and saw the amulet glowing painfully red. Some of the people actually shrieked.

"Oh come on!" Chiba said," Are we supposed to believe that this thing has come back to life?" However, everyone got the image of dark figures walking through a wasteland, terrified faces, and children with markings.

"Alright!" Tamaki yelled," We get the picture!"

"Wait a minute!" Kallen said," Zero's vow was to insure that all the members of the Royal Family were either killed or stripped of their power. And if that thing has woken up, then that must mean…." Everyone froze.

"Euphemia is alive," Ohgi breathed.

"And she technically has power," Tamaki responded.

Suddenly, the amulet hovered into the air, and spun.

"Heads up!" Diethard yelled, as everyone got on the ground. Red beams flew off of the item, and even the people on the ground, outside the main building could see it. A red beam of light flew into the building and struck the ground, them everything became calm.

"Well that was weird," Kallen declared. Suddenly, a gloved hand burst from the ground where the beam struck. Followed by a familiar figure in a familiar outfit.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Zero hissed, as he emerged fully from the ground. He looked up.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" he ordered, as he stomped forward, and grabbed the nearest Black Knight by the throat, in this case Kallen.

"Kallen?" Zero asked in surprise.

"Zero?" Kallen asked, just as surprised. Everyone stared at Zero.

"Its Zero!" Ohgi loudly proclaimed before running to this nearest microphone," Zero is alive!" All the Black Knights cheered at the return of their great leader. Kaguya ran forward.

"Master Zero!" she proclaimed, as she threw her arms around him," I can't believer you're alive!" Suddenly, Zero's head fell off.

"Yes, you could say that," Zero's disembodied head said, as everyone froze in complete shock.

Rakshata nervously picked it up.

"That fell right off," she said. Zero took it from her. He then basically screwed it back on. After twitching to make sure it was on tight, he frowned under his mask.

"Something is not right," he growled," I can feel the wicked forces of Geass tossing and turning."

"Of course something is not right, because Euphemia is alive!" Tamaki said. Zero shot a look at Tamaki, and zoomed forward, and grabbed him by the head.

"Euphemia li Britannia is alive?" he hissed. As he said that, his head slipped into his neck.

"Uh, Master Zero!" Kaguya said," Your head…."

"That little royal….," Zero growled, before his head completely sunk down. Tamaki sighed.

"Seems like these Geass powers are losing their touch," he said, as he reached down and pulled Zero's head out. Zero swatted Tamaki away.

"So that is why I was trapped in C's World!" Zero hissed," My vow was never fulfilled!"

"What is C's World?" Todoh questioned.

"Silence!" Zero snapped, jabbing his finger at Todoh, and it little flew off, and poked Todoh in the face.

"Gah!" Zero cried as he looked at his stump where his finger once was. He then cried as Kallen picked up the finger.

"Look at what I'm reduced to!" Zero moaned," I'm little more than a withered pile of bones!" He then collapsed onto the table in a sob.

"You know for someone who has been trapped in an separate dimension for so long, you look great!" Diethard encouraged.

"Don't joke," Zero groaned.

"Who said we are joking?" Ohgi asked with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Zero asked hopefully.

"Come on now, why would we lie?" Kaguya said with an even bigger smile," For a second you had that charisma that we have all come to love!" Zero growled

"That was before I lost my connection to the gods, and what gave me my strength!" Zero hissed. Xianlin paused, before picking up the amulet.

"You mean this necklace?" she asked. Zero gasped.

"Where did you find that!" he asked, seemingly overjoyed.

"We just found it in the palace," Xingke answered.

"Gimme!" Zero yelled, as he snagged the amulet.

"No need to be so demanding," Kallen grumbled. Zero held out his hand.

"My finger," he requested as Kallen handed it to him. Zero then took the amulet in both of his hands.

"Ah, my old friend, it has been too long," he sighed, as the slot over his eye opened. The amulet then shot the red beam into his eye.

"YES!" Zero roared," Now my curse will be fulfilled, ad the last royal filth, will be gone! Everyone, to your Knightmares!" He then began to sing as everyone brought their Knightmares.

_In the dark of the night, _

_I was tossing and turning!_

The Black Knights were at lost.

"What's he doing?" Ohgi asked.

_And the nightmare I had,_

_Was as bad as can be!_

"I think he's singing," Tamaki answered.

"Let's just follow what he's going at," Kallen stated.

_It scared me out of my wits!_

Zero then collapsed into pieces, and Kallen caught his head.

_A corpse falling to bits,_

_Then I opened my eyes,_

_And the nightmare was me!_

Zero then was gathered up all together.

_I was most the mystical man in all Britannia!_

_When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay!_

_But one little girl got away!_

_Little Euphie beware, Zero's awake!_

Though all the Black Knights paused at first, Zero gave them a certain vibe that told them "Sing, or I will **kill** you", and they began to sing.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her!_

_In the dark of the night, just before dawn!_

Zero took over.

_Revenge will be sweet,_

_When the curse is complete!_

The Black Knights sang:

_In the dark of the night!_

Then Zero went solo.

_She'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

_As the pieces fall into place,_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Sayanora, Euphie your grace, farewell!_

As Zero began prancing down the stairs to the main landing pad, the Black Knights all sung.

_In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!_

Zero proudly stated:

_Terror's the least I can do!_

The other's took over.

_In the dark of the night, evil with brew!_

Multiple female members of the Black Knights "oohed"

_OOOOOOH_

Zero stroked the hands of the idolizing people

_Soon, she will feel, that her nightmares are real!_

The people sang.

_In the dark of the night!_

Zero then swatted all the people away.

_She'll be through!_

As he continued prancing down, the Black Knights sung.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her!_

_Find her!_

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true!_

_Doom her!_

Zero stopped over a launching pad.

_My dear, here's a sign!_

_Its the end of the line!_

As the runway lights turned, the people roared.

_In the dark of the night!_

_In the dark of the night!_

All the Knightmares, lead by Kallen in the Guren, took off. Zero then sung.

_Come my minions, rise for your master!_

_Let your evil shine!_

The Black Knights sung.

_In the dark of the night!_

_In the dark of the night!_

Zero dramatically flayed his arms.

_Find her now, yes fly ever faster!_

As the Knightmares twisted around and flew into the distance, the people scurried to get out of the way.

_In the dark of the night!_

_In the dark of the night!_

_In the dark of the night!_

Zero then triumphantly rose his fists.

_She'll be mine!_

The Knightmares flew away, to strike Euphie.


End file.
